Meulin Leijon
the Disciple}} Meulin Leijon is the Mage of Heart and Nepeta's dancestor. She is deaf, and often uses sign language and mimes to express her thoughts. This is best seen in her conversation with Kurloz Makara, who also mimes. Her quirk is to add intricate catfaces to the start of her text, and to use cat puns (similar to the fish puns Meenah uses) in speech, most often replacing parts of words with 'purr'. The former two are similar to her dancestor's quirk and they also share their habit to replace "ee" with "33" Her text is also in all caps, indicating that due to her deafness, she cannot tell how loud she is speaking. Biography Upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, a small "scene" (Aranea's exposition) gives more information about some of the post-scratch "ancestors". : The version of Vriska who travels with Meenah in the dream bubble states that Meulin has a Personality and Traits Meulin shares many traits with her dancestor Nepeta. Both are excitable and prone to emotional reaction, more extremely for Meulin than Nepeta. They both share interest in romantic speculation, and take efforts to ship their friends and acquaintances. Meulin has a specific knack for red romance, leaving the blacker quadrants to Kurloz. Fittingly, the heart key was found near her and the spade key near Kurloz. Apparently she bears no resentments towards Kurloz over the loss of her hearing, forgiving him entirely. The two remain good friends after the incident, though she is seemingly oblivious to his more sinister intentions. This stems largely from Kurloz's secretive nature and the hypnotic powers of his chucklevoodoos, evidenced by her claims of her head feeling "foggy" if talked to after several conversations between her and Kurloz. Meulin's personality may also be a factor in enabling Kurloz' deception. Relationships Kurloz Makara Kurloz and Meulin were matesprits prior to the events of the game, but have since split. Kurloz is mentioned to have deeply regretted deafening her, though she bears no ill will against him for it. As shown from Openbound, not only do they remain friends and converse regularly, according to Aranea, Meulin sometimes expresses support for Kurloz's religion. She is oblivious to Kurloz' mind control, and she unwittingly helps him support . Horuss Zahhak In the afterlife she and Horuss became moirails after meeting Nepeta and Equius and seeing the incredibly close relationship that they had. Trivia *Meulin's name was suggested by McBatman for Nepeta. It is a French surname, as well as the name of a small town in Burgundy, France which is part of the municipality of Dompierre-les-Ormes. Her name was chosen as a pun on "mewling", which is a term for the sound cats make. **"Meulin" also sounds and looks similar to "Merlin," fitting her title as a Mage. **Her deafness may be a reference to Pedro Ponce De Leon, a monk who is credited as the first teacher for the deaf. He taught deaf people to speak, as well as to communicate in writing and simple hand gestures. This compounds on the reference in Nepeta's lusus, who Meulin shared and may have named identically as Pounce de Leon. *Her demeanor and manner of speech is a parody of fan girls interested "shipping" (pairing fictional characters romantically). She employs many phrases archetypal of shipping culture and fan girls in general, including "feels" for emotions and referring to favoured characters as "babies", coupled with a liberal usage of memetic animated GIFs (represented through sign language, a play on "mimes" and "memes") as popularly used by Tumblr bloggers. This behaviour is itself a reference to common fan interpretations of Nepeta's character. *She found the cod piece for Gamzee's god tier outfit, when she passed on to him through Kurloz under his chucklevoodoos. *The post-scratch relationship Meulin's counterpart the Disciple had with the Sufferer, a passionate matespritship coupled with a deep devoted to his teachings, is a near-direct inversion of Meulin's matespritship with and spiritual devotion towards Kurloz - the pre-scratch version of the Grand Highblood, who could be seen as an antithesis to the Sufferer, in part because Capricorn and Cancer, the sign the Sufferer gained after his death, are two opposite signs. **Her budding Moirallegience to Horuss, the pre-scratch counterpart of the Executioner who killed the Sufferer could also be seen as an irony. *She multiplies letters and punctuation in sets of nine, which probably relates to the old saying that cats have nine lives, and perhaps also her quirk number 33 if interpreted as 3x3, aka 9. *Meulin's emotes, without various combinations of cat ears/whiskers: *She, Kurloz and Mituna could represent the Sanzen three wise monkeys in Japanese myth, who represent the proverb "See no Evil, Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil". Meulin would thus represent Kikazaru, the monkey who "Hears no Evil". *Her title, as the Mage of Heart, is part of a progression concerning pre- and post-scratch Class changes between Dancestors. The pre-scratch trolls included the titles , , , and , while the post-scratch session included the , , , and . *While signing in the Openbound flash game she occasionally appeared to have extra fingers, however clear examination of her hands proves this to not be the case. Interestingly, extra fingers and toes are common in cats. *According to Andrew Hussie in part 3 of Openbound, Meulin and Kurloz , and that ru:Меулин Лейон Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls Category:Dancestors